Your Character (Sunkissed)
Your Character in Sunkissed is the main protagonist of the Sunkissed series. Although her default name is "Aria Kersey", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose the skin tone, facial features and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality Chapters [[:Category:Sunkissed|'Series']]/[[Sunkissed|'Book']]: Sunkissed * Chapter 1: Beach Magic * Chapter 2: Retail Therapy * Chapter 3: Secret's in the Sauce * Chapter 4: Cooking with Love * Chapter 5: Say it with Art * Chapter 6: The Spirit of Competition * Chapter 7: Cowgirls Just Wanna Have Fun * Chapter 8: Happy as a Clam * Chapter 9: Treat Yourself * Chapter 10: High and Low Tides * Chapter 11: Tracks in the Sand * Chapter 12: Sinking Fast * Chapter 13: Paint By Blunder * Chapter 14: Summer Secrets * Chapter 15: The Sound of Summer * Chapter 16: Ashes to Ashes * Chapter 17: All Good Things Relationships Alexis Alexis is MC's younger sister. They appear to trust each other and have a strong relationship. In Chapter 1, they briefly fight about how MC didn't tell Alexis that their mom would be coming on the trip. However, they quickly make up. Their mother mentions that Alexis holds grudges, but not against the MC. Mom The MC and her mother seem to be relatively close, and MC knows her mom well. However, their relationship is slightly strained, because of the events that happened following MC"s dad's death, and how unwilling she is to talk about the girls' father. Dad The MC and her father were very close. He was always playing with both of his daughters and had an adventurous and fun side with them. She misses her father greatly and was hurt when he died to his disease. Nate Nate is a lifeguard, and one of Your Character's love interests. Eliana Flores Eliana is a biologist, and one of Your Character's love interests. Samson Samson is a craftsman, and one of Your Character's love interests. Character Personalization Faces and Hair S Face.jpg|Faces S Hair.jpg|Hairstyles Outfit Choices S Initial.jpg|Initial Outfits SK Alternate MC Sunny Sensation.png|Alternate MC Sunny Sensation SK Hoodie.jpg|Hoodie SK Seashore Chic.jpg|'Seashore Chic' Outfit SK Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie SK Swimsuit.jpg|Swimsuit SK Not Your First Rodeo.jpg|'Not Your First Rodeo' Outfit SK Happy as a Clam.jpg|'Happy as a Clam' Outfit S Ocean Eyes.jpg|'Ocean Eyes' Outfit SK Alternate MC in Ocean Eyes Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Ocean Eyes' Outfit SK Van Whoa.jpg|'Van Whoa' Outfit SK Sleeper Agent.png|'Sleeper Agent' Outfit SK No Bad Vibes.png|'No Bad Vibes' Outfit SK Setting Sun.png|'Setting Sun' Outfit Miscellaneous Sunkissed Official.png|A version of MC on the cover Sunkissed Letter in a Bottle.png|Her dad's letter in a bottle SunkissedDadLetterCh.2.png|Dad's first letter SunkissedDadLetterCh.3.png|Dad's second letter SunkissedDadLetterCh.5.png|Dad's third letter SK MC's Wildflowers in Ch10.jpg|Wildflowers from Nate SK MC's Mr. Bunners.jpg|Mr. Bunners SK Eliana's gift to MC in Ch10.jpg|MC's pearl as gift from Eliana SK MC's Handle of Gin.jpg|Handle of Gin as a gift from Eliana S MC's Phone.jpg|Phone SKDadLetter4.png|Dad's fourth letter SKDadLetter5.png|Dad's fifth letter SKDadLetter6.png|Dad's sixth letter Trivia * A version of Your Character is shown on the cover of Sunkissed. * * This book reuses the female faces, hairstyles and one outfit from the Open Heart series and one of the female outfits from It Lives Beneath. The hoodie MC is wearing during the flashback scene of Chapter 1 also originates from It Lives Beneath. * In Chapter 2, when your Mom asks you what you think about the painting and you chose the option that you don't understand art, your character will say that it's "indescribable" - a reference to Perfect Match, Book 1, where Hayden Young, Steven Tennyson, and Dames answered how they feel about art. * The default name Aria is of Albanian, Italian, Greek, Persian and Hebrew origin, which means: From gold (Albanian); air, melody (Italian); most holy (Greek); noble (Persian); lioness of God (Hebrew). It's a variant of the names Ariel, Ariadne, and Arya. ** The default surname Kersey is of English origin and means "watercress island" or "area of dry land in a marsh". * At age 12, she blew up the microwave trying to make popcorn, as revealed by Alexis in Chapter 4. * In Chapter 8, she may state whether or not she is a vegetarian. She does not specify a specific type of vegetarianism, or any other restrictions other than avoiding seafood. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Sunkissed' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT